The present invention is directed to a sound or acoustical waves generator or device for treating a life form with focused acoustic waves. The device includes an electrical, drivable sound source, focusing means for focusing acoustical waves created by the sound source and an electrical generator means for driving the sound source.
Sound generators or devices, which usually emit acoustical waves in an ultrasonic region, are employed, for example, in the treatment of pathological tissue changes, for example, tumors. The sound generator emits acoustical waves, which are suitably fashioned for a respective type of treatment, and they are essentially continuous sound.
A sound generator which is used for cell destruction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,514, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference. A radio-frequency generator is provided as the generator means, which supplies a periodic AC voltage of a suitable frequency to the sound source.
It has been shown that better success is achieved in the treatment of pathological tissue change when the tissue zones to be treated are also charged with differently constituted acoustical waves, for example shock waves, in addition to being charged with continuous sound or acoustical waves. A lasting disturbance of the metabolism of the cell, which can result in their mortality, can be achieved by this method.
Systems, which have a sound generator which emits acoustical waves, namely shock waves, that deviate from a continuous sound, are known and an example is disclosed in German Published Application No. 33 19 871. This sound generator, however, is provided for non-contacting disintegration of calculi in the body of the patient and is unsuitable for the treatment of pathological tissue changes.
Even if this last mentioned sound generator were adapted to the requirements for treatment of tissue, two sound generators would be required for treating pathological tissue changes with both a continuous wave and a shock wave, since the known sound generators can, respectively, output only one type of acoustical wave. This is complicated and stands in the way of the introduction of the type of treatment in practice.